Y a une fille qui habite chez moi !
by Margot57
Summary: Si on lui avait dit un jour que son appartement serait envahi par les pots pourris et les diffuseurs de parfum, il aurait bien rit. Et pourtant…


Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Romance, Humor

N/A : Et voilà, encore une song fic inspirée d'une chanson de Bénabar… Ca faisait longtemps !

Y a une fille qui habite chez moi !

Il mit fin à la sonnerie de son réveil en lui assénant un coup particulièrement violent. L'objet tomba de la table de nuit avec un grand bruit. Il soupira et le replaça à sa place initiale, tapotant doucement sur l'écran pour que les chiffres digitaux se réaffichent. Rien à faire, il ne se relèvera pas de cette chute. Il songea à installer un matelas au pied de son lit, ou à acheter un réveil incassable. Ou tout simplement à se réveiller à l'heure qui lui convenait, c'est à dire le plus tard possible ! Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la couette...

La couette !

_**Plusieurs indices m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille**_

_**J'ouvre l'œil**_

_**J'vais faire une enquête pour en avoir le cœur net**_

_**Ca m'inquiète**_

_**Y a des détails qui trompent pas**_

Il avait dormi sous une couette décorée par des motifs floraux tout simplement... Féminins ? Il frissonna d'horreur et son regard glissa sur l'oreiller... Qui était assorti à la couette. Il secoua énergiquement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de pétales de roses imaginaires.

Il ouvrit son armoire, en quête d'un pantalon de jogging. La dernière fois il l'avait rangé ( = balancé n'importe comment au fond du placard ) ici. Mais tout avait changé de place et les relents d'odeur de lessive lui firent froncer le nez. Il lança un coup d'œil critique aux chemises pliées et repassées. Une envie de tout déranger lui vint soudainement. Pas besoin de précipiter les choses. Dans deux jours, son armoire aurait retrouvé son bordel initial. Il retrouva finalement son pantalon sur un cintre – il ne savait même pas qu'il en possédait – et l'enfila aussi vite que sa jambe le permettait.

__

_**Les draps la couette et la taie d'oreiller  
Sont plus dépareillés  
A coté de mes fringues en boule  
Y a des vêtements pliés et repassés**___

Il attrapa sa canne qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et boita en direction de la salle de bain. Sur la porte de la salle d'eau il y avait une petite pancarte où était écrit en lettres d'or « Salle de bain ». Non mais franchement, il était utile de préciser ? C'était trop long d'ouvrir une porte et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur ?

_**Y'a des détails qui trompent pas  
J'crois qu'y a une fille qu'habite chez moi !**_

Il pénétra dans la pièce et vit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Premièrement, l'odeur. Ca sentait le déodorant féminin et la crème solaire… Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ça lui donnait la nausée. Elle était passée où la bonne vieille odeur d'humidité et d'after shave ?

Le miroir au dessus du lavabo était parfaitement propre, dépourvu de la moindre trace de doigt. Sur la petite étagère trônait toute une collection de produit de beauté ; crème de jour, de nuit, tube de rouge à lèvre, mascara, crème hydratante, flacon de parfum…

Deux brosses à dents flambantes neuves étaient posées dans un verre à dent qui ressemblait à un photophore réalisé par un enfant en première section de maternelle. Le dentifrice était posé sur le capuchon pour « ne pas avoir à attendre que ça coule ». Sur le rebord du lavabo il y avait tout un étalage de petits savons de formes, de tailles et d'odeurs variées. Il y en avait même un en forme de seringue. Mais ça existait, ce genre de truc ?

Une serviette rose pale siégeait sur le porte serviette, ainsi qu'un gant de toilette assorti. Il ferma un instant les yeux et secoua la tête, mais rien n'avait changé quand il les rouvrit. Le miroir était toujours aussi propre et le flacon de Channel N°5 ne s'était pas volatilisé. Remarque, vu le prix que ça lui avait coûté, mieux valait il qu'il reste où il était !

Il ouvrit le placard en quête de sa mousse à raser. Il y trouva un fer à lisser et un sèche cheveux. Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler le long de sa nuque.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ?!

Le vieux rideau de douche moisi par endroit avait était remplacé par un tout nouveau, décoré par un paysage de plage. On y voyait un transat, un gros ballon, un enfant qui faisait un château de sable…

Il fut tenté d'aller vomir dans les toilettes mais il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Il entra dans la baignoire. Shampoing, après shampoing, gel douche pour "peau sensible" avaient pris possession des lieux. Sur le sol était posé un tapis anti-dérapant. Il pris sa douche rapidement, voulant fuir au plus vite cet environnement hostile. Il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

_**Deux brosses à dent dans la salle de bain  
Du savon sans savon et le sèche-cheveux  
C'est certainement pas le mien  
Des petites boules bizarres  
Pour parfumer la baignoire  
C'est un vrai cauchemar  
Quelqu'un a massacré tous mes amis cafards!  
**_

Il se fit un café et s'assit, jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de courrier posée sur la table. Journal, publicités et… Facture. La facture de téléphone. Il ouvrit la lettre et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il en vit le montant. Comment est-ce que c'était possible de téléphoner autant ?! Il allait lui falloir quelque chose de bien plus fort que le café. Il ouvrit les placards de la cuisine. Pas la moindre trace d'alcool. Il y avait des sachets de tisane, du thé… Mais Jack Daniels semblait avoir déserté. Le répondeur se mit en marche automatiquement et la voix d'Esther Cuddy envahie la pièce.

« Lisa, il faut que tu viennes à la maison avec Greg ce week-end… Il y aura ta sœur et tes neveux et nièces. Il faudrait que tu passes plus de temps avec les enfants, pour que tu sois prête le jour où tu seras mam… »

House ne pu retenir un grognement particulièrement sonore. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il supprime ce message avant que Cuddy l'entende sinon, il allait encore devoir passer le week-end à empêcher des gamins de manger de la pâte à modeler.

Alors… C'était ça sa vie désormais ? Le supplice interminable des repas du dimanche midi ? Aller faire les courses le samedi matin, comme tous les petits vieux ? Passer l'après-midi sur le canapé, un plaid sur les genoux ?

Il secoua énergiquement la tête. Non, non !

_**Dans la cuisine des sachets de thé  
De verveine de camomille  
Un message sur le répondeur d'une mère  
Qu'est pas la mienne  
V'là qu'elle s'en prend à ma famille!  
Y'a des détails qui trompent pas**_

Sucre. Il lui fallait du sucre, des calories. Du beurre de cacahuètes, de la marmelade, des Froot Loops… N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose ! Il ouvrit tous les éléments de cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Mais il ne trouva que des galettes de riz soufflé, des biscuits diététiques et plus de plats cuisinés à base de tofu qu'un magasin végétarien pouvait en contenir. Le bac à légume était plein, il était bien loin le temps où deux carottes se battaient en duel !… Le premier étage du frigo était envahi par les briques de lait de soja et les bouteilles de jus de tomate. Pas la moindre canette de soda à l'horizon. House finit par rabattre son dévolu sur une pomme verte. Il s'assit sur un meuble et se mit à réfléchir, en contemplant pensivement l'évier. Le produit vaisselle non nocif pour l'environnement semblait le narguer.

_**Quelqu'un en douce a fait la vaisselle  
Où sont mes habitudes mon ménage trimestriel?  
J'ouvre le frigo horreur c'est d'la folie!  
Y'a plein de légumes!  
Y'a même des fruits!  
Y'**__**a des détails qui trompent pas  
J**__**'crois qu'y a une fille qu'habite chez moi!**_

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée avec Wilson, à regarder toutes les stupidités possibles et imaginables ? L'oncologue était trop mal à l'aise pour se décoincer. House sentit monter une bouffée de rage et fit exprès de mélanger les magazines posés sur la table basse ; ils avaient été classé par genre.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé au Mac Donald qu'il en avait presque oublié la saveur d'un hamburger débordant de graisse et de ketchup… Manger avec ses doigts, renverser du coca sur la moquette, stocker les emballages au pied du canapé étaient des choses qu'il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir faire à nouveau. Mais comme il tenait quand même un minimum à la vie, il préférait ne pas tenter la chose…

Son ordinateur avait été lavé de tous films et vidéos à caractère pornographique. Ca lui avait fendu le cœur de les supprimer, surtout celle… BREF. Il était en couple, rangé, il n'était donc plus censé déshabiller du regard la nouvelle stagiaire, ni la livreuse de pizza dont la mini jupe avait de quoi le laisser rêveur !

_**Où sont mes potes qui glandaient devant la télé  
Les boîtes de pizza les paquets de chips éventrés  
Les mégots de cigarettes écrasés dans les assiettes  
Ma collection de new look ? Aux oubliettes!  
**_

Si on lui avait dit un jour que son appartement serait envahi par les pots pourris et les diffuseurs de parfum, il aurait bien rit. Et pourtant… Il finissait même par attraper des tics totalement insensés ! Désormais, il ne supportait plus d'avoir un bureau dérangé, un stylo orphelin de son capuchon, ni une boulette de papier à côté de la corbeille. Wilson se moquait même de lui ! Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces maris exemplaires, qui passe l'aspirateur et qui emmène les enfants au club de foot et de danse. Les enfants… Même si le sujet n'avait pas trop était abordé pour l'instant, il savait qu'il ne lui serait pas épargné. Et elle finirait par le convaincre d'en avoir, il en était sûr. Une image d'une petite fille aux boucles brunes, la figure pleine de gouache de couleur vive lui apparut et il préféra penser à autre chose avant de devenir complètement fou.

_**Dans la table de nuit y'a plus de capotes mais de l'aspirine  
**__**Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**__**  
Y'a aussi des bougies contre l'odeur de la nicotine  
**__**Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**__**!**_

Un furieux besoin de prendre l'air le saisit soudain et il sortit sur le balcon en essayant d'ignorer les cactus en pots alignés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait bien sûr pensé à rompre, à changer d'identité, à simuler une allergie à la cire de bougie parfumée mais il était amoureux. Vraiment. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors il pouvait bien faire un effort et tolérer le rideau de douche, les savons en forme de seringue, le Channel 5, le tofu, le soja, les pommes vertes, le jus de tomates, les week-end avec les beau-parents, les cadres photos posés sur son piano, le papier de toilette violet et…

_Un canevas « Home sweet home » ?!_

_**Y'a des détails qui trompent pas  
Y'a un vrai rideau y'a plus un drap cloué sur la fenêtre!  
Qu'est ce que c'est que ça mon Dieu c'est une plante verte!  
L'aspirateur est encore chaud  
C'est trop je porte plainte!  
Je vais l'emmener au labo  
Pour vérifier les empreintes**_

Cette fois, il se devait d'intervenir ! Il claudiqua jusqu'au salon tout en préparant son petit discours de rébellion. Mort au propre ! Vive la saleté ! Hem, pas terrible comme argument. Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus convaincant.

« - Greg ? »

Il déglutit difficilement et répondit d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu acerbe.

« - Oui ? »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ?! »

Courage… Courage…

« - J'me sens plus chez moi ! »osa t-il dire.

« - C'est normal, tu n'es plus chez toi, tu es chez nous. »

« - Mais… Y a plus d'alcool, plus de chips, plus de gâteaux apéritifs, plus de… »

« - Va faire les courses alors ! »

« - Mais c'est un truc de femme ! » protesta t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans la lecture de son magazine.

« - Tu évites la confrontation ! » s'exclama House d'un ton plus ou moins assuré.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Confrontons nous ! »

Aïe. La bataille était perdu d'avance.

« - Le turquoise te va pas du tout au teint ! »

Elle éclata de rire et se leva pour embrasser son petit ami. Il en oublia alors les bougies parfumées, les pots pourris, les cactus et les canevas Home Sweet Home.

_**On dirait que je suis plus célibataire  
La coupable je la tiens  
Elle est d'vant moi l'étau se resserre  
Accrochée au téléphone assise en tailleur  
Dans une jolie robe à fleur  
Une fille me dit "arrête ton cinéma  
Et le loyer je le paye autant que toi!"**_

THE END !


End file.
